


Punch #2

by Kalloway



Series: Punch [2]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "I didn't pick the costume."
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Squall Leonhart/Zell Dincht
Series: Punch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583353
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Punch #2

**Author's Note:**

> For Fist & Ice, the Squall/Zell ML.

Squall leaned against the far wall, seemingly disinterested in all things having to do with the party. In reality though, he was watching Zell.

Their relationship was solid and both had agreed that they were free to play as much as they liked at the party, especially since it was expected. However Squall was rethinking some of that. The main reason was that Zell was now dancing very, very close to the man who'd pulled him away more than a half-hour ago. It seemed as if at any moment their light kisses and caresses would lead to much more and they'd vanish into some other part of the building to not be seen for hours.

At that exact moment Squall's view was obscured by a familiar face.

"Sulking, little angel?" asked Vincent, who was wearing a loose SOLDIER uniform most likely borrowed from Zack.

Squall mumbled under his breath before staring up into Vincent's red eyes. "I didn't pick the costume."

"Neither did I."

Squall shifted his weight and glanced over past Vincent to make sure Zell hadn't vanished. One of his white-feathered wings bumped against the wall.

"This is so frustrating," Squall said after a moment of silence during which Vincent took up residence against the wall as well so he could follow Squall's line of vision.

"Then go do something about it," Vincent replied, looking over at Squall. Squall was wearing long white robes that covered most of his body and had miniature white wings sticking out from his back. He'd long since gotten sick of his halo-on-a-stick bouncing against his head and pulled the stick off to let the halo just rest on his hair. There had been a harp with the costume too, but Sora had stolen it away almost immediately and Squall hadn't seen it since.

With a sigh, Squall realized Vincent was right. He gave Vincent a quick nod before walking across the room to steal Zell away from the doctor who was most likely attempting to give Zell more than a quick examination.

"Can I cut in?" Squall asked above the music, trying not to be too territorial and just grab Zell away. He was still up for the playing later - he did have his eyes on a couple of other people, but he wanted to be with Zell first.

The doctor, Squall had forgotten his name, nodded and released Zell from his grasp.

Zell raised an eyebrow before waving to the departing doctor.

"Squall?"

Squall managed a slight smile before running a hand down the front of Zell's priest robes.

"I've been sent to renew your faith," Squall whispered to Zell as he grabbed Zell's hand to lead him from the main room and off to some secluded bit of the building.

"That was one hell of a bad line," Zell said once they were away from the music and noise. "Sounds like something I'd say."

Squall didn't verbally respond. Instead he kissed Zell, pushing him against the hallway wall and holding him there for several minutes. Zell moaned as Squall sucked on his neck, just above his priest collar.

Neither of them had much luck with the other's costume, both of them were trapped in their robes for the most part - there were no stray openings for hands to slip inside.

"Room," Squall said, moving his hands to take Zell's and lead him towards the next floor of rooms.

They ended up in some type of sitting room or parlor, which momentarily confused them both until Squall nudged Zell over to a low-backed sofa that sat in the middle of the room.

Zell nodded with understanding and pulled up his robes to undo his pants. He was stroking his own arousal as Squall glanced over from raiding an end table of its lubrication supply.

Squall just stood there and watched for a moment as Zell masturbated. Once Zell realized he was being watched he opened his eyes and paused.

"Don't stop," Squall said softly, stepping over to put his free hand over Zell's to guide them into continuing. Zell nodded but slipped his hand free to place it over Squall's.

Closing his eyes again, Zell gasped as Squall stroked him almost roughly for a few minutes until he was sure he was going to come. Just before though he could though, Squall pulled away and silently guided Zell to lean over the back of the velvet sofa and rest against the pillows laying on it. Zell's erection bumped against the velvet and sent a shiver through him, causing him to moan even though Squall was a foot away, trying to hold up his angel robes while slicking his own arousal with the lubricant.

Squall didn't miss the noise and smirked before rubbing a pair of lubed fingers against Zell's opening.

"Ready?"

Zell's answer was another moan as Squall pushed him slightly forward to press again against the velvet.

Squall stretched Zell quickly, sliding his fingers in and out of Zell's body with enough force to cause Zell to keep moaning but nowhere near enough to actually hurt.

Finally Squall deemed Zell more than ready and replaced his fingers with his arousal. As he thrust, he brought his slicked hand around to Zell's erection to move in counter-rhythm to his own motions. Zell was practically writhing as he moved forward and back to drink in all the pleasure he could. His praises were unintelligible as he spilled over Squall's hand and against the velvet sofa before falling more onto the pillows below, spent.

None of this was lost to Squall who was having a hard time holding back as Zell's body shuddered around his. He was of the type who got off more on his partner's pleasure than his own, and Zell's cries and subsequent orgasm were the hottest things he could ever imagine.

With a cry of his own, his orgasm claimed him and he did all he could not to fall over Zell after he emptied himself.

Afterward they both somehow ended up laying on the floor behind the sofa, Zell half across Squall's body. Squall had his eyes closed and had his fingers tangled in Zell's hair. But Zell, on the other hand, had his eyes open and was fighting both laughter and embarrassment as he stared at the white stain he'd left against the dark velvet of the sofa.

Back with the crowd, Zell was again grabbed by the doctor while Squall stumbled towards the punch.

"So... you were off with the angel?" the doctor, Kilik, asked.

Zell nodded before letting his lips be claimed.

"How was it?" Kilik asked a moment later, glancing over at Squall for a second.

Zell couldn't hold a straight face.

"Like a religious experience."


End file.
